The present invention relates to irrigation devices and more particularly to a sprinkler that is capable of multiple pattern variations to irrigate irregularly-shaped areas.
Residential and commercial irrigation systems are readily available in a variety of configurations for the irrigation of lawns, gardens, landscaping, crops, and the like. Many of these applications provide an area to be irrigated that is irregularly shaped. One of the most common irregular areas that requires irrigation is the ubiquitous rectangular-shaped residential lawn. The corners and straight perimeters of residential lawns provide a challenge to those people who use rotating sprinkler heads, especially those that are positioned on a mobile base and must be strategically repositioned throughout the yard in an attempt to obtain full coverage with the circular spray pattern.
Typical impact or rotary head sprinklers provide a circular spray pattern as the head of the sprinkler travels in its 360xc2x0 path. The formation of circular spray patterns causes the individual to frequently move the sprinkler to deliver water to each of the outlaying perimeter and corner areas. Typically, the only alternative is to simply position the sprinkler unit adjacent the corner area and deliver a sufficient volume of water through the sprinkler unit to reach the farthest point of the corner. However, this method typically delivers a large volume of water beyond the perimeter of the corner, or worse, only serves to water the fence or adjacent properties.
The need to conserve water and the desire to simplify the process of irrigating irregular plots of land has led to the development of several different improvements to the typical rotary or impact type of sprinkler unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,093 discloses an impact sprinkler head that uses a cam and follower to regulate the volume of water being discharged from the sprinkler head as it rotates along its circular path. By varying the water flow, the system is purportedly capable of forming xe2x80x9cgenerally square patterns.xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,039 discloses an impact sprinkler device that uses a cam and follower system to change the trajectory of the water being discharged from the sprinkler unit. In this system, the sprinkler head is positioned directly on top of the water column that is forced into the unit and up through the sprinkler stem. This arrangement frequently causes a problem in that the force of the water traveling through the system and up the stem directly impacts the pivoting joint that couples the sprinkler head to the stem. The force of the water makes it difficult, if not impossible, to smoothly and accurately pivot the sprinkler head. To that end, the ""039 patent teaches the necessity of an adjustable weight member that is coupled to an arm extending from the lower end of the follower in order to force the movement of the sprinkler head into and out of its desired angle of discharge.
Other prior art systems have attempted to combine the two methodologies of variable water flow and discharge trajectory in order to create a more efficient and accurate system. One example of such a device is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,093. However, most systems taking this approach are overly complex, rendering them expensive to manufacture and susceptible to multiple and frequent mechanical error. The adjustments and upkeep of such a system, combined with its cost, render it impractical for most applications.
Accordingly, what is needed is an irrigation device that is simple in construction and operation, yet accurate in its formation of variable discharge patterns.
The sprinkler device of the present invention is provided with a head member having a fluid inlet and a discharge nozzle. A support member is pivotably coupled to the fluid inlet portion of the head member to permit the selective alteration of the angle at which the discharge nozzle of the head member is oriented. The support member is rotatably coupled with a stem member to permit the head and support members to rotate in a circular manner. The support member is provided with a plurality of arm members that separate and divert the column of water after it enters the support member. The arm members then rejoin the separate water columns at the base of the head member. In this manner, the arm members provide a water brake to limit the xe2x80x9cimpactxe2x80x9d effect of the water column as well as a pivoting joint to allow for the smooth and effortless change in discharge trajectory.
An elongated follower extends outwardly from the head member to engage the peripheral edge of a cam, which is coupled to the stem member. As the sprinkler rotates, the follower is directed along the shape of the cam to systematically raise and lower the pitch of the head member. The shape of the cam member determines the irrigation pattern of the system. Accordingly, it is preferred that the cam be removably coupled to the stem member so that additional cam members of different shapes can be interchanged as needed.
The sprinkler can also be fit with an adjustable cam, having an adjusting plate that is slidably engaged with the upper or lower surface of the cam. The adjusting plate selectively changes the shape of the cam and, thus, the irrigation pattern of the sprinkler device. A plurality of adjustment plates can be provided to simultaneously adjust the shape of the cam in more than a single direction.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved irrigation device that is capable of variable irrigation patterns.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved irrigation device that is capable of variable irrigation patterns but simple in construction and operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved variable pattern irrigation device that is capable of simple irrigation pattern shape adjustments.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved variable pattern irrigation device having a plurality of interchangeable pattern cams for the selective variation of the irrigation pattern.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system for varying irrigation patterns that can be used with many different types of irrigation systems.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.